Watching
by MikeysChemicalUnicorn
Summary: It's a Frerard okay? :) xo


Frank's POV

I crept behind him, through the alleyways keeping myself hidden in the shadows. I observed his every move, how he swung his hips as he walked…a reflection of his personality….extremely sassy. I learned that from watching him during the day, when he had a superior attitude and back sassed anyone who dared to question him but, when he comes out here to 'work' at night a shy streak takes over, although he hides it well. He gets picked up a lot, never by me I can't explain why, hell I don't even know his name, but I feel compelled to watch out for him.

He approached the end of the alley, there was less shadow coverage here and I ducked behind a dumpster, I couldn't let him see me if he did my plan was ruined. I peered around the side he had left the alley and was standing on the street corner. I watched him as he looked up and down the street this place was pretty damn dangerous during the day and at night it was even worse, but it was an easy place to get picked up. He looked around some more, sighed and pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit up. He took a long drag of it, reminding me of my ever present craving for one too and in my honest observation he looked pretty hot with his shoulder length raven hair, deathly pale skin, skinny jeans and tight black t-shirt. He took a long drag of his cigarette and tilted his head back slightly to exhale the smoke.

I stayed crouched and silent behind the dumpster watching him for a while longer, he literally got cuter by the second. After a half hour of him standing there he was approached by an older guy, in his late forties who asked him "You are what I think you are..right?" he was met with the usual reply of "I don't know, what am I?" The older guy looked confused he was obviously new to this sort of thing. "A…..uhmmm…..a hooker." My guy (it's what I call him) stood up straight, no longer leaning against the wall and nodded. A creepy grin spread across the old guys face, "What's your name?" he asked running his hands up the younger one's arm, "Gerard" he replied leaning into the wall, trying to put a little distance between them both I presume.

"Okay Gerard" the older man said gripping Gerard's arm "You're coming with me" and with that he pulled Gerard away from the wall and out of sight. "Fuck" I whispered, I had to follow them, no-one like this has picked Gerard up before, and I had a real funny feeling this wasn't going to go well for him. I got up and waited for a few seconds, I didn't want to be discovered now. When I was sure they were ahead of me, I rounded the corner into the street. It was a dimly lit street, no-one probably cared enough about this place to make it look slightly better and light it up more there were other prostitutes out here, they called to me offering to sell me sex, I kept walking keeping Gerard in my sight at all times. They rounded a corner and I walked quicker making sure I knew where they went, as I got onto the same street I knew exactly where they were heading, Gerard was nearly always brought here it was this old motel, that probably hasn't been redecorated since the fifties. It had a real weird air about it, like you weren't welcome unless you had a prostitute with you.

I saw them go into the reception and I couldn't exactly run in there and help, so I sat on the low wall outside and lit a cigarette, inhaling the toxins that satisfied my cravings I thought about why I did this. I mean most people don't care this much about a person they have never talked to but I just felt drawn to him. I felt like I had to make sure he was okay, no matter what he was doing. There were days where I didn't follow him, I needed rest but I worried about him and contemplated picking him up, just so I knew where he was. I exhaled watching the smoke from my lungs swirl in the air before disappearing, I moved over a little so I could see into the reception they were still there and it didn't look like they were in a hurry to get a room. There was no line inside, so why were they still there? I wished I could speed up time so they would go and I could go after them. I sat watching and patiently waited for them to go.


End file.
